Game Bodoh
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [Hali/Tau] Hanya tentang kekesalan Halilintar yang berulang kali dikalahkan Taufan melalui video game. Halilintar mencengkram stick menahan marah. "Kau bertanya permainan yang tak bodoh padaku?" dan Halilintar kembali membawa Taufan dalam ciumannya. Elemental!Siblings, BoiCest, more warn inside! rnr please


**Dislaimer: Animonsta Studio**

**Pair: Halilintar x Taufan**

**Warning: SLASH, bxb, BoiCest, elemental!siblings, 18 y.o!Trio Original, incest, twincest, french kiss alert, _misstypos_, mungkin sedikit tidak nyambung dari judul, bagi yang tidak suka boys love ataupun pairnya bisa kembali, tapi kalau memaksakan diri membaca juga tidak apa tapi saya tidak menerima flame kalian**

**Read 'n review pls~! DLDR**

**=o^o=**

**Game Bodoh**

**.**

Siang pada hari libur harusnya diisi dengan ketenangan di rumah para BoBoiBoy tinggal, tapi tidak. Tentramnya suasana saat berlibur telah musnah lantaran rusuhnya ketiga BoBoiBoy beradu main game sedangkan empat BoBoiBoy yang lain melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa tanpa mempedulikan saudara mereka, kebanyakan terdengar seruan tak terima Halilintar karena dikalahkan oleh Taufan yang nyengir lebar melihat kefrustasian Halilintar, digabung tawaan keras Blaze guna menertawai sang sulung.

"Geez kenapa kau sangat jago bermain game?!" Halilintar berseru lagi, kesal karena lagi-lagi Taufan mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

Taufan kali ini tergelak, "A-ahaha Hali—Hali tidak bisa main game!"

"Aku bisa main game!" Bantah Halilintar lumayan nyaring, "dan Blaze berhenti tertawa!" Lanjutnya menggertakkan gigi memandang Blaze masih sibuk tertawa gegulingan di atas kasur Gempa.

Memang mereka bermain dalam kamar Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa sekarang karena hanya kamar ketiga BoBoiBoy tertua yang menyediakan televisi cadangan selain televisi ruang keluarga. Solar melarang mereka memakai televisi di ruang keluarga karena Solar akan memakainya untuk belajar melalui DVD yang Solar dapatkan setelah membeli buku tentang fisika. Jadi mereka memutuskan bermain dalam kamar setelah mendapatkan ijin dari Gempa, awalnya hanya Blaze dan Taufan saja yang ingin bermain—tapi Halilintar tertarik bermain.

"Akui saja, Hali, kau payah bermain game!" Ejek Taufan tersenyum menghina, sedangkan Halilintar makin naik pitam. "Halah, olahraga saja kau sangat bagus, tapi kalau masalah video game sama sekali menyedihkan," Taufan tetap memprovokasi kakaknya tersebut.

Blaze mulai cemas-cemas takut melihat Halilintar yang nampaknya bisa meledak kapan saja, "Kak lebih baik jangan diteruskan mengejek Kak Hali," bisik Blaze menyarankan, "ntar dia ngamuk."

"Takut dia ngamuk, Blaze?" balas Taufan menyindir, "kau seperti belum pernah melihat amukan Gempa saja."

"Itu beda cerita lagi!" Keluh Blaze.

Halilintar mencengkram _stick_ game tanpa perasaan guna menahan amarahnya yang meluap, dia lalu menunjuk Taufan. "Akan aku kalahkan kau, Taufan! Ayo main lagi!" Halilintar menantang Taufan yang segera menyeringai senang menggenggam _stick_nya.

Taufan lalu berbisik kembali pada Blaze, "Tenang saja."

Tapi Blaze benar-benar ragu.

Beberapa saat cuma terdengar suara tekan pada tombol-tombol di _stick_ yang berentetan datang, Halilintar dan Taufan berfokus pada layar televisi, menyerang satu sama lain memakai banyaknya _combo-combo_ yang mereka keluarkan. Tapi Taufan memang lebih unggul dari Halilintar yang lebih lelet mengeluarkan _combo_ miliknya, sedangkan Taufan sangatlah ahli mengambil celah menyerang karakter yang dimainkan oleh Halilintar. Blaze sendiri ikut tegang melihat pertarungan kedua kakaknya, apalagi menyadari bahwa Halilintar makin jago dan hampir bisa menyeimbangi Taufan.

Smapai akhirnya, suara _'KO'_ keras didapatkan ketika mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan _combo_, yang berakhir tumbangnya karakter Halilintar.

"APA?! TADI ITU NYARIS SEKALI!" Kali ini Halilintar menjerit tertahan sebab gemas dikalahkan sering kali oleh Taufan, apalagi tadi nyawa mereka berdua sama-sama di akhir, tapi Taufan-lah yang memenangkannya.

Taufan kini tertawa lebih kencang, tawaan yang mengandung unsur mengejek ditujukan pada kakak kembarnya. "WAHAHA—HALI KALAH LAGI!" Taufan masih betah tertawa, malahan sampai memegang perutnya, "ahah—akui saja, aku yang terbaik dalam bermain video game!"

"Ti-dak!" Protes Halilintar tidak terima dengan pernyataan Taufan yang benar, "masih ada Blaze yang juga pintar bermain game!" Tambah Halilintar menunjuk-nunjuk Blaze yang keringat dingin melihat aura kelam kakaknya.

_Jangan bawa akuuu_, pikir Blaze ngeri dan putus asa bersamaan.

Alis terangkat ke atas, Taufan berujar, "Blaze?"

"Ya?" sahut Blaze spontan.

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Taufan, "Mau bermain dengank—"

"Wah apa tadi yang Kakak bilang? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya~" potong Blaze cepat, mulai tertawa gugup ketika tatapan tajam Hali terarah padanya. Mendadak dia menjetikkan jarinya, "Oh! Aku lupa aku harus menemani Ice ke pusat perbelanjaan buat ngadem!" Ujarnya sok teringat sesuatu dan langsung berjalan ke pintu kamar, "bermainlah kalian berdua~!" Pamit Blaze kikuk, hampir membanting pintu.

Dia melarikan diri sebelum Halilintar mengamuk.

"Che, kabur dia," Taufan menggembungkan pipinya lantaran cemberut.

Halilintar terlihat ingin membanting _stick_ tak berdosa di tangannya sekarang juga, kepergian Blaze setidaknya membuat Halilintar sedikit lega karena tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menertawai jika dia kalah bermain game.

Dan mendadak Taufan ngakak lagi.

"Hahaha—aku masih tak percaya kenapa Hali payah main game!" Tawanya masih mengejek Halilintar, "aku yakin sekali Thorn saja nanti bisa mengalahkanmu, Hal!"

Kemarahan Halilintar yang sempat mereda kini naik lagi, membuat wajah pemuda tersebut memerah karena menahan amarah. "Tidak akan," balas Halilintar akhirnya memutuskan tenang, "permainan bodoh," sambungnya pada layar televisi yang masih menampilkan tempat memilih karakter.

"Satu-satunya di sini yang bodoh adalah dirimu yang tak bisa main game, Hali," timpal Taufan sok, lantas ditimpuk oleh Halilintar memakai _stick_. "Hey itu sakit!"

"Rasain."

"Huuu," Taufan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu, bersedekap sementara Halilintar mengabaikan tingkahnya. Kemudian Taufan membuang napas maklum, gemas pada si sulung. "Kalau begitu," ujar Taufan tersenyum lebar, "Hali mau main permainan lain?"

"Hmp, tidak," jawab Halilintar cepat, "semua game itu bodoh."

"Semua game itu bagus!" Taufan memprotes, Halilintar memutar matanya bosan.

"Game itu membosankan."

"Kalau begitu hidup Hali adalah game."

Halilintar segera menoleh pada Taufan, "Ap—"

"Kan kehidupan Hali itu membosankan," Taufan, dengan polosnya, memotong perkataan Halilintar.

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai wajah Taufan, "Matamu hidupku ngebosenin," balas Halilintar ketus.

"Lalu permainan apa yang tidak bodoh menurutmu?" tanya Taufan menantang, memandang Hali dengan bangga karena Hali tidak menjawab. "Benar. 'kan? Game yang Hali bilang bodoh itu karena Hali tidak bisa main ga—"

Taufan membelalakkan mata, mendadak saja bibir tipisnya merasakan benda kenyal menempel di sana cukup lama.

Halilintar mencium Taufan guna membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau bertanya permainan yang tak bodoh padaku?" bisik Halilintar tepat di telinga Taufan, meniupnya seduktif sementara tangannya mulai mendorong tubuh adiknya yang lebih kecil ke belakang, sementara tangan yang lain menyusup ke dalam baju Taufan.

Pemuda yang akan ditindih kakaknya itu salah tingkah, merasakan pipinya terbakar, "H-Hali apa yang kau lakukan?" dia memberanikan bertanya.

Iris delima tajam Halilintar menusuk dalam iris safir langit Taufan, seringai sangat tipis terukir di wajah rupawan Halilintar. "Menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu," dan Halilintar kembali membawa Taufan dalam ciumannya.

Taufan tak memberontak, juga tak mengelak fakta bahwa dia menyukai sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Halilintar padanya. Saat Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta akses masuk dan Taufan mengijinkannya, membuka mulut lebih lebar sementara lidah Halilintar menyelinap ke dalam mulutnya. Taufan melenguh ketika lidahnya diajak bermain oleh milik Halilintar tadi, mencoba memperebutkan posisi dominan, yang akhirnya memang dimenangkan Halilintar—jelas sekali malah.

Saliva mengalir tak diundang di ujung mulut Taufan, yang kini memejamkan mata erat ketika tangan kakaknya yang tadi menyusup masuk membelai tubuh atasnya. Erangan terdengar jelas di telinga Halilintar, waktu Taufan memegang kuat bahu Halilintar atas cumbuan yang diberikan, Halilintar terlihat puas, dia tersenyum senang dalam hati melihat Taufan tak berdaya di bawahnya. Halilintar melepaskan pagutan mereka, hingga menyebabkan terbentuknya jembatan tipis saliva yang menghubungkan kedua lidah yang tadi bergelut ganas, tapi beraturan.

Sang BoBoiBoy tertua kedua itu mencoba menggapai oksigen, terengah akibat lamanya tadi mereka berciuman. Matanya yang mulai sayu memandang Halilintar memelas, "Halilintar.."

Mendengar namanya disebut lengkap, pemuda yang tadinya bertopi hitam tergarisi merah tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau tahu kau selalu kalah denganku kalau menyangkut kenyataan, bukan game bodoh," ujar Halilintar kalem, membuka baju adiknya paksa.

Ada beberapa bercak merah yang memudar di leher, perpotongan bahu dan dada Taufan, nampaknya sang mahakarya ingin menciptakan karyanya yang lain di sana. Taufan menggeleng sedikit lemah, napasnya tak beraturan saat merasakan gigitan Halilintar terasa perih walau sebentar, dan lalu desahan keluar begitu saja ketika lidah Halilintar menyapu bekas gigitan tadi, menghisapnya kecil-kecilan.

"H-Hali t-tidak—" pinta Taufan melenguh lagi, ingin sekali dia mendorong tubuh kakaknya, namun sia-sia lantaran tenaganya tak cukup kuat.

Pagutan terjadi lagi, Halilintar tanpa basa-basi lagi kini menerkam bibir tipis Taufan tanpa persiapan apapun dari adiknya, langsung mengajak lidah Taufan berduel lagi. Kedua benda tak bertulang itu saling mengikat, dan bertarung liar sementara desahan dan erangan lain muncul tak terkontrol. Taufan mencengkram kemeja Halilintar, mencoba menyingkirkan rasa malu dan nikmat bersamaan—ayolah harusnya dia sudah biasa ketika mereka bercumbu seperti ini.

Ciuman itu terjadi lebih lama dari yang pertama, membuat dada mereka naik-turun lebih cepat saat ciuman terlepas.

Halilintar memandang Taufan yang wajahnya kini merona hebat, terlihat gemas ketika Taufan memandangnya balik dengan kesal. Halilintar akan kembali menghapus jarak mereka, sementara Taufan menyerah, toh dia juga suka perlakuan Halilintar sampai—

CEKLEK!

"Hali, Taufan, aku ingin kalian—"

Gempa mematung di ambang pintu melihat keadaan kedua kakak kembarnya berantakan dengan saliva yang berceceran serta posisi nyeleneh yang entah sejak kapan berpindah di ranjang Halilintar. Sedangkan Halilintar dan Taufan, masing-masing mengumpat dalam hati lantaran Gempa melihat mereka sedang bercumbu, apalagi pakaian Taufan akan terlepas seluruhnya.

Akhirnya Taufan bersuara, "Gempa—"

"M-MAAFKAN AKU TELAH MENGGANGGUKU KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak Gempa sangat malu, membungkukkan badan beberapa kali, "A-AKU HANYA INGIN MENGATAKAN BERSIHKAN KAMAR SETELAH KALIAN—UHH, SELESAI DENGAN 'KEGIATAN' KALIAN!"

BLAM!

Dan Gempa langsung membanting pintu, meninggalkan Halilintar dan Taufan yang bengong dengan ucapan ambigu Gempa tadi.

Kemudian Halilintar dan Taufan saling bertukar pandang, Halilintar masih menindih Taufan yang bersiap menyerah tapi juga terlihat ingin memberontak.

"Jadi," ujar Halilintar seraya mematri seringai, "apa kita harus melanjutkannya?"

Taufan memilih kata 'menyerah', sebelum dia menarik Halilintar agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Lakukan sesukamu, Halilintar," bisiknya menggoda.

Seringai makin terkembang di wajah Halilintar. "Kau yang meminta, Taufan.."

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Bolehkah saya meminta kalian meninggalkan review untuk fanfic ini? Terima kasih!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**


End file.
